Narnia Drabbles
by Celandine Brandybuck
Summary: An assortment of drabbles with various characters and settings. Some are slash, some het, some gen; all are consistent with each other. Basically bookverse.
1. Swordmaster

Written for maplemahogany, who wanted Caspian/Edmund - sword play.

**Swordmaster**

Edmund and Caspian talked about how odd it felt to Edmund when he first came back to Narnia, when hundreds of years had unexpectedly elapsed, and Edmund helped prove his identity by fighting Trumpkin.

"I'd done a bit of fencing at school, to keep in practise, but it was nothing like when I'd been king. I felt lucky that I remembered all the old skills I'd learned, back on the grounds of Cair Paravel," Edmund said.

Caspian turned to him with a teasing smile. "I think perhaps you should show me some of those skills you possess with your... sword."  



	2. Evening at Cair Paravel

Written for mistressofrohan who wanted Peter and Susan with candlelight.

**Evening at Cair Paravel**

Candlelight made the edges of everything softer. Susan liked that, after the sharp dichotomies of electric light and blackouts back home. The golden blur seemed even to affect other senses, so that when Peter spoke her name she heard it as if he murmured into her ear, though he sat some feet away.

She turned to look at him, the High King, her brother. He had grown in the years since their coronation, not merely in physical stature but in dignity as well. Her heart beat faster as his smile outshone even the candles' glow, and she nodded in answer.


	3. Endeavour

For ancarett, who asked for Susan, practice makes perfect.

**Endeavour**

Susan had always enjoyed archery, and been good at it, although it _was_ rather old-fashioned. She had never imagined that it would be useful, however – that was pure serendipity, that she could use her skill in Narnia.

Other skills were not so easy to achieve. She reminded herself that everything worthwhile required time and a good deal of practise, and that she had not become an archer overnight. No more should she expect herself to rule perfectly from the beginning, even if Aslan thought her worthy and she had her brothers' and sister's help. Time and effort would bring results.


	4. Improbable Is Not Impossible

For faynia, who asked for Peter/Edmund, sword fight.

**Improbable Is Not Impossible**

Rather to Edmund's surprise, swordfighting came naturally. He rarely won, true, but most of the time he practised with Peter, and Peter was taller and heavier and _older_.

Too, Edmund was often distracted when they fought, in ways that he was not if he crossed swords with – say – Mr Tumnus. He could not help but notice how Peter's muscles moved under his shirt, or the way Peter brushed sweaty strands of hair from his forehead as he and Edmund circled.

And if Edmund imagined Peter's hands on him at night, instead of his own – well, stranger things had happened already.


	5. Fit for a King

For inell, who wanted Peter-Susan-Caspian, taboo, secret, heat.

**Fit for a King**

Caspian had requested Peter to walk in the woods, and there Susan came upon them, and saw Caspian's expression.

"Peter." Her voice spiraled high.

They had sworn to look not on each other again as they had been used to do, when they ruled together, but now they were returned to Narnia again. Familiar heat rose in Peter's belly. He had broken more than one taboo already.

_High King, you can lead them as you will._

"Let us retire to Caspian's tent, and discuss matters," he said. They all knew that no secret could be kept from the dryads.  



	6. Some Adjustment May Be Required

For tayefeth, who wanted Aravis, equality.

**Some Adjustment May Be Required**

Things were so... _different_ here. Though Aravis disliked certain customs at home, most notably that her father could choose her husband regardless of her own preferences, there had been much that was comfortable, familiar, _safe_.

In Archenland she was continually on edge for the first weeks, trying to become accustomed to the food, the clothing, all the little things – but most notably the seemingly casual way that people interacted with each other and with the Talking Beasts. For all her acceptance of Bree and Hwin, Aravis found it more difficult to realise that even a rabbit might be deemed her equal.


	7. Carry On

For angelasnape who wanted Caspian, inheritance.

**Carry On**

After the Pevensies had departed through Aslan's gate, and many of the Telmarines too, Caspian turned to Doctor Cornelius and Trumpkin.

"Though Edmund and Lucy may return someday, who knows if it will be in any of our lifetimes?"

Doctor Cornelius nodded rather wistfully. "Very true, my boy. My king. You cannot expect nor even hope it. I am merely glad to have seen them once."

"I, too," Caspian responded, his eyes sliding again to where they had vanished.

"Crabs and crumpets!" Trumpkin said. "Don't stand about regretting. Take up your inheritance and do what's been given you to do."  



	8. Consequences Endure

For soberloki who wanted Edmund, Lucy's elixir.

**Consequences Endure**

Though he tried to quell the feeling, Edmund could not help the occasional pang of envy over his siblings' Gifts. He knew well why he had none, and generally was simply glad that his treachery had caused no worse consequences than it had, and that he had been forgiven, but once in a while he did feel that prick of longing.

Oddly, it was not Peter's sword and shield he coveted, nor the bow and horn that Susan had been given, but Lucy's healing cordial. He would have liked to have something with which he could make more tangible amends.  



	9. Like Bitter Wine

For realpestilence who wanted Caspian/Edmund, restraints, jealousy, claiming.

**Like Bitter Wine**

Edmund knew that one day Caspian would have to marry. They had discussed the matter; indeed as a king himself Edmund acknowledged that a secure succession was necessary.

He had not, though, expected he would ever meet Caspian's bride, and a sharp jealousy struck through him when Ramandu's daughter spoke with Caspian. It took great restraint to conceal his feelings until they had left the island and continued sailing east.

That night Edmund demanded Caspian claim him with a vehemence that surprised them both. Afterward he could not speak, only touch Caspian and kiss him, foreknowledge bitter in his throat.  



	10. Not Unobserved

For mistressofrohan who wanted Peter/Susan, caught!?

**Not Unobserved**

Susan leaned her head on her hand, weary enough to ignore propriety, though they sat at table with the ambassadors from Calormen and Telmar and Archenland. At times she felt like a haunch of venison, to be divided up and served out regardless of her wishes.

Beside her, under the table where none could see, Peter put his hand on her knee and squeezed it comfortingly. She turned and gave him a grateful look, glad that they would be alone together later. Beyond him she saw Edmund's eyes widen, and had to glance away lest her face betray her secret.


	11. Watch and Wait

For zodiacstargazer who wanted Edmund/Eustace, nothing's perfect in paradise.

**Watch and Wait**

Edmund knew that his cousin _watched him_. He had known it when they were in Narnia on the _Dawn Treader_, but ignored it then. Back home in England they attended different schools, and it was only at holidays that there might be visiting, when he would feel Eustace watching him, covertly, careful to give nothing away.

It was a Christmas afternoon when the watching stopped. Edmund was home from his second year at university, up in the room he still shared with Peter. Eustace found him – and Edmund was too weak to say no, when Eustace reminded him of Caspian.  



	12. Gazing Upward

For tekalynn who wanted Eustace, post-conversion, moonlight night on the _Dawn Treader_.

**Gazing Upward**

Before coming to Narnia, Eustace had only looked at the stars through a telescope given him by Harold and Augusta. Even during his first weeks there he had been disinterested, retreating to his hammock below to avoid having to talk with anyone onboard.

When he was a dragon, however, he spent the long nights gazing upward, watching the moon and stars tread their dance above. It assuaged his loneliness in some degree, and after his transformation back into a boy, when back on the _Dawn Treader_, he asked Lucy to show him the constellations and tell him the stars' names.  



	13. Other Paths

For lesyeuxverts who wanted Caspian/Lucy, footprints.

**Other Paths**

Once they had determined that the dragon was actually Eustace, they knew it was unlikely there would be any other dangerous animals on the island, and Lucy felt free to roam for some distance along the shore – during the daytime, of course.

Returning, she saw another set of footprints in the sand, crossing her own, and followed them away from the water, up to the trees.

Caspian leaned against one of them, gazing out to sea, his expression distant.

Lucy went to him and slipped her hand into his. "You'll find what you're looking for."

"I have," he said softly.  



	14. Beauty in the Summer Dawn

For inell who asked for Peter/Susan, sunrise, dew, whisper.

**Beauty in the Summer Dawn**

Peter found it difficult to keep track of birthdays, here in Narnia; the calendar did not equate exactly to that of England. On what was by common agreement Susan's thirtieth birthday, though, Peter woke her at sunrise, and led her, still sleepy and in her nightclothes, into the garden of Cair Paravel.

"Oh, they're beautiful," she said in a whisper, kneeling in the dew-drenched grass beside the bush covered in tiny fragrant white roses. "I have had so little time of late, I might have missed them."

"I knew you would appreciate their beauty, as I do yours," Peter murmured.  



	15. Approbatory

For realpestilence who asked for Caspian/Peter, restless, dissatisfied, hunger.

**Approbatory**

The High King made suggestions from time to time in council, leaning towards Caspian earnestly, but otherwise he watched and listened silently, giving occasional nods or shakes of his head, never appearing restless at what must seem to him dull.

Caspian hungered for Peter to say what it was he thought when he made those small motions. Did he contemn Caspian's decisions, think them ill-advised? Was he in fact dissatisfied at having to yield his place to one with far less experience? Caspian felt the blood heat his cheeks, recalling the night that had shown how much more Peter knew.  



	16. Yearning

For westernredcedar who wanted Edmund/Caspian, remembering.

**Yearning**

The memories rush over him at inconvenient moments until he learns the trick of setting them aside, of concentrating on the maths problem, or the Latin sentence, or the trajectory of the rugby ball.

Later, in snatched moments when the other boys are studying, or at night when they are all meant to sleep, Edmund lets himself remember green hills and deep forests, strong walls and colourful pavements, sparkling sea and salt spray. He hears the clash of arms, the merriment of song and story, the cry of a gull. All his longing focusses on one who is unattainable: Caspian.


	17. Grim Hope

For mauleddown, who wanted Peter/Caspian, laughter, passages, hopeful.

**Grim Hope**

Despite the desperate situation of the Narnians, when he hears Peter the High King's laughter in the underground passages honeycombing Aslan's How, Caspian feels a grim hope. It is a laughter that is neither mocking nor foolish, rather a product of exuberance, of Peter's joy at his return, his being able to serve the realm once more. Caspian is almost glad that he must relinquish the role of Miraz's challenger to Peter, so he may watch this legendary hero fight. He hopes that, afterward, there will be time for Peter to teach him matters of which Caspian is yet ignorant.


	18. Journey's End

For angelasnape who wanted Caspian, 'journey's end'.

**Journey's End**

Talking Rats made fast the ropes as the _Dawn Treader_ reached harbour, returned at last to Narnia, her purpose fulfilled.

Caspian turned with punctilious courtesy to Ramandu's daughter, and offered her his arm. "Dear lady."

She smiled with equal gravity, placing her white hand lightly on his sleeve. "Acquaint me with your friends and companions."

Trumpkin was openly pleased when Caspian introduced his future bride, and so were the other counsellors. If the one he most longed for was not among them, never would be, Caspian promised himself she would never know. He owed that in respect to Edmund's memory.  



	19. Enduring

For realpestilence who wanted Caspian/Edmund, realization, stricken, awakened.

**Enduring**

The realisation of why Edmund swung between pushing him away and demanding his attention, almost to the point where it would have been unmistakable to anyone else on board what lay between them, felt to Caspian as if it had awakened him from a deep sleep.

"Edmund," he pleaded, and Edmund turned to him with stricken eyes.

"You will marry her."

Caspian bowed his head. "You know I must wed sometime. If it is she, someone whom I met upon this voyage, then will I always be reminded of you."

Sighing, Edmund clasped Caspian close. "Neither will I ever forget."


	20. Homeless

For emiime who wanted Eustace arriving back home.

**Homeless**

Eustace had never thought much about his home until he was unceremoniously dragged into what he'd always disparaged as his Pevensie cousins' imaginary world.

On the _Dawn Treader_ to begin with he complained about virtually everything, comparing things unfavourably to what he knew. Even after his time as a dragon he often wished for his own familiar bed, food – he was quite appalled by the cold peacock on Ramandu's island – and other homely comforts.

Yet when he was back in Harold and Augusta's house, he realised that his true home was now in Narnia, and he longed desperately to return.


	21. Stolen Moment

For sansa1970 who wanted Caspian/Edmund, gift, dawn, soap.

**Stolen Moment**

Bathing aboard ship was not difficult; seawater was plentiful, but the salt of it meant that Edmund never felt completely clean, no matter how much soap he used.

He pushed aside his concern for Lucy, who must brave the magician's quarters tomorrow soon after dawn in order to make the people of this island visible again, deciding to enjoy the gift of washing in fresh hot water, though only a basinful.

They had all been given separate rooms, and Caspian had caught Edmund's eye when they realised theirs were adjoining. Edmund knew that Caspian would slip through his door soon.  



	22. Not Meant for Mice

For eeyore9990 who wanted Reepicheep (in conjunction with any other characters)... eyeful, embarrassed, voyeur.

**Not Meant for Mice**

The nighttime sounds were quiet. Few of the others who voyaged east would have heard them, but Reepicheep considered it his duty and honour to investigate the unknown.

He did not expect to become an inadvertent voyeur.

It took him several moments to recognize the men in the deep shadows. Edmund knelt behind Caspian, moving in a fashion that was unmistakable, provoking soft cries of delight.

Reepicheep put a paw up and rubbed, as if he had an eyeful of dust that prevented him from seeing true. Then, embarrassed, he retreated. Some things were not meant for Mice to know.


	23. Overpowering Weakness

Written for tekalynn who asked for Narnia anyone, swordplay.

**Overpowering Weakness**

Every night after they made camp, Puddleglum made Jill practise her shooting and Eustace his swordplay.

"Of course, if enemies come like as not they'll shoot from behind," he said in his usual gloomy tones, "but it won't hurt you to drill a bit. Keep that elbow out, Jill."

Eustace ran through a series of exercises meant to limber him up, as well, while Jill recited the Signs that Aslan had given her. When he heard those Eustace always gritted his teeth and tried harder; they reminded him of seeing Caspian, and made him want to hit something in protest.


	24. Roses and Lilies

Written for the "Roses" prompt at 100foraslan.

**Roses and Lilies**

"Queen Susan must have loved roses well, do you see?"

Caspian came and looked over his wife's shoulder. Book after book she showed him, and in nearly every delicate illumination the white rose appeared near the queen, just as she had said.

"They appear in the old tapestries, too." Her expression was wistful.

Quietly Caspian spoke with the Chief Mole, who served as head gardener, and next summer the grounds of Cair Paravel bloomed with fragrant white clusters.

For himself, though, Caspian caused to be built a lily pond, and he sat near it often in the evening, remembering Edmund.


	25. On the Island of the Duffers

For mactunes, who wanted Edmund, Caspian, bath.

**On the Island of the Duffers**

"It _is_ unfortunate that there is no bath, only a basin," said Caspian.

Edmund had not heard him enter, but he had expected Caspian to come to his room, and so kept washing himself, unsurprised. "I'm sure we can make do."

"Yes." Caspian ran his hand along Edmund's back. "Give me that sponge."

He took his time, going over every inch of Edmund's skin until there was no trace left anywhere of salt or dirt or sweat, even washing Edmund's hair, combing through the water-darkened locks with his fingers.

It did not take long, afterward, before Edmund was sweaty again.  



	26. Offering

For realpestilence who wanted Eustace/Edmund, "longing."

**Offering**

Christmas wasn't like it was when they were younger. Eustace was in his last year at Experiment House, and his cousins were finished with school – well, Edmund was at university, Trinity Hall at Cambridge. Lucy teased Edmund gently about swotting over his books, and Eustace heard him reply, "What else is there for me?"

The note of despair and longing that Eustace caught then made him reckless. After dinner he went up to Edmund's room and stood, legs braced apart as he'd done learning swordplay on board the _Dawn Treader_, and said, "I know I'm not Caspian, but I'm _here_."


	27. Heavy Is the Head

From the prompt "crown" at 100foraslan, but not posted there because I don't do contests.

**Heavy Is the Head**

Driving a cab in London – even having grown up in the countryside – was not, perhaps, the best of preparations for becoming a king, Frank thought more than once as the years went by.

He did his best, of course. He and Helen divided their time between tilling the soil (with the help of the Moles and others), building a dwelling where they could live and also carry out the business of monarchy, and raising the family that came along. Nevertheless it often happened that he pondered the truth of the old saying: _Heavy is the head that wears the crown._


	28. Stratagem

For inell who wanted Peter/Susan, "serendipity."

**Stratagem**

"Edmund has the gift of serendipity," Peter told Susan, when she had – as was her custom – come to his room after the rest of Cair Paravel slept.

"How so?" Susan shook out her hair luxuriantly.

Peter paused for a moment to admire her creamy shoulder peeping out from the lace of her night-dress. "He brought forward today a missive pressing the suit of Prince Rabadash of Calormen. You need not accept, naturally, simply show Rabadash favour for a time. That would quiet those who begin to clamour for an heir."

"And prevent any other rumours we might not desire," Susan agreed.


	29. Alone Among Many

For emiime, who wanted Eustace, "saltwater."

**Alone Among Many**

Eustace lost at chess to Lucy that afternoon. Reepicheep disarmed him not once, but four times while teaching him a new manoeuvre. Dinner had been no worse than usual, but Eustace was growing very tired of fish.

All of which would have mattered little, now that he felt as if he belonged here.

Except.

He had gone up to the poop deck in the twilight, and there seen Edmund and Caspian, standing close together.

Now he leant over the forward rail, and did not know if the salt water that stung his eyes was from the sea spray or not.  



	30. Rightly Esteemed

For mauleddown, who wanted Peter/Caspian, "belittle."

**Rightly Esteemed**

After the years in which his uncle had belittled Caspian and pushed him aside, it was delightful to have the Old Narnians listen to him respectfully. Not that they always agreed with or took up his suggestions – they had been too long without a king to obey anyone unquestioningly – but they did comply, on the whole.

It was a greater balm to his spirit even than that when the Pevensies appeared from the deep past, brought by Trumpkin, and High King Peter himself spoke to Caspian as an equal. At that moment Caspian fell a little in love with him.  



	31. Transformative Moment

For angela-snape who wanted Caspian/Edmund, "preparation."

**Transformative Moment**

His whole life had been preparation for that moment, when, gasping and dripping, he was hauled up onto the deck of the _Dawn Treader_.

Bright sunshine haloed Caspian, hailing Lucy with delight. Then he turned to Edmund. All the dreams Edmund had told himself were hopeless took on new hues of expectancy when Caspian's eyes met his own.

He could not have said how he knew it. Caspian's handclasp was no different, really, from the way that the king greeted Eustace (except that Eustace sniveled and complained). Yet everything changed. Edmund knew that, somehow, Caspian and he would come together.


	32. So Close

For inell, who wanted Peter/Susan, waves, stars, thread.

**So Close**

On warm summer evenings, when the stars seemed to hang so low in the sky that one ought to be able to reach up and touch them, Susan and Peter often walked along the shore below the great castle of Cair Paravel. They yearned to be closer, to touch, but they dared not lest they be seen. The crash of the waves, however, permitted them to speak soft words without being overheard, and such love-talk bound them together as surely as the silken threads of Susan's headdresses held her hair. A single great shell was her memento of those hours.  



	33. Lonely Nights

For lesyeuxverts, who wanted Caspian, gen or any pairing, "last battle."

**Lonely Nights**

Night piled on night, and on each one Caspian hoped it would be the last time that he would have to do battle with his natural inclinations. He had great respect for his wife; no, he loved her. She had many sterling qualities of character, and only a blind man would have denied her beauty. Yet whenever he went to her bed he had to force himself to perform those actions which were his duty both as husband and as king, and when he was able to achieve the necessary passion, it was invariably Edmund whom he imagined he embraced.


	34. Observation

For realpestilence who wanted Lucy & Eustace friendship fic, post-VotDT, "insight, warmth, determination."

**Observation**

Lucy's insight rarely failed her. She kept to herself most of what she observed, but when she saw how Eustace looked at Edmund, she knew that her cousin loved her brother. Lucy grieved for Edmund, who had gradually sunk into a kind of dogged determination. When she had the chance to speak with Eustace one Christmas, she assured him warmly that anything he might do to cheer Edmund would be well done. She had never wanted physical love herself, but if it brought them joy, then she wished it for them whole-heartedly. Eustace's blush revealed that her guess was correct.  



	35. Of These, Hope

For realpestilence who wanted Rilian, devastated. The title is borrowed from the song by Peter Gabriel from the album _Passion: Music for The Last Temptation of Christ_.

**Of These, Hope**

_Dead. No, please no._

Numbly Rilian let himself be led away from his father's body. Servants would wash it, dress it in royal garments, prepare it to lie in state for the people to see.

_At least it is winter._

He turned his mind from the inescapable reality of decay. That was not his father there. His father was in Aslan's country now.

_And I to be king._

Rilian found some hope in the thought. He had not devastated Narnia under the aegis of the Witch who had enslaved him. He could rule in peace, worthy as his father's son.


	36. Abandonment

Written for the Melbourne Cup Day challenge at edmund_caspian, prompt "drunk by teatime."

**Abandonment**

Edmund ignored the fact that although back in Narnia, he was still (again) a child, not the grown-up king he had once been.

He disregarded Susan's disapproving look, and Peter's, and even Lucy's softly reproving, "Oh, Edmund."

Two days after victory, the day after watching Caspian watch Peter all through their meetings with many Narnians and Telmarines, Edmund sat with a flagon of wine at his elbow.

"Just this once," he promised himself, promised Lucy to assuage the sadness in her face. "On my honour."

He was drunk by teatime... but he kept his word and never did so again.


	37. Lost

For realpestilence who asked for Susan, haunted.

**Lost**

Gone. All in a single instant. Parents, brothers and sister, even her cousin. All she had left now were Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta, whom she saw for the last time at the funerals.

_I should have been there too._

The thought haunted her. William, her fiancé, offered to postpone their wedding, but she decided to go ahead as planned although she had to clear out her parents' house for sale. William found her there one evening, looking at a pencil sketch Lucy had made of a faun. Susan's eyes were dry but her pocket handkerchief was torn into fragments.


	38. Distraction

For the prompt "hammock" at edmund_caspian.

**Distraction**

_With your shield or on it._

_First among equals._

Edmund bent over his Latin, trying to ignore the tag-ends of old phrases to concentrate on the actual words before him.

Yet his mind persisted in veering away from what he must do if he wanted to achieve a place at university.

As his fingers moved, directed the pen, formed ink into words, his thoughts were elsewhere. He recalled the stillness of an island night; words whispered from a hammock, nearly lost in the sound of waves; the harsh sunlight of parting.

_Caspian._

He blotted the word out, swallowed, and continued.


	39. Wish Upon a Star

For realpestilence who wanted Ramandu's daughter, "enlightened, empty, conflicted."

**Wish Upon a Star**

Her wish to stay with her father Ramandu conflicted with her desire to leave the empty island, but when Caspian asked her to wed him she did not hesitate. She should have. Treading the steps of the great sky dance, she had been far too distant to observe humans closely.

Caspian treated her with all courtesy and, she thought, love, yet she felt a lack. Watching the interactions of other couples did not help. It was an offhand remark by the Lord Drinian one evening, a comment on King Edmund which made Caspian draw breath and flush, that enlightened her.


	40. Can't Be Cured

For realpestilence who wanted Peter, endurance.

**Can't Be Cured**

Peter had fought the Wolf; marched to war against the Giants; negotiated the disparate views of his counsellors. He had even survived seemingly interminable state dinners to honour ambassadors from Archenland and Calormen, mastering the art of appearing polite and attentive when he longed to retire to the privacy of his rooms.

Yet nothing in his years as High King tried Peter's endurance as much as his return to England; suddenly reduced to being a schoolboy once more, he found it a bitter cup to drink. At times he wondered how he would survive growing up not once, but twice.


	41. Festive Season

For lesyeuxverts00 who wanted Caspian/any, festivities.

**Festive Season**

Bittersweet and holly, pine boughs and mistletoe garlanded the restored Cair Paravel. Doctor Cornelius had found descriptions of the decorations used when High King Peter ruled, and on a whim Caspian had had them recreated. He had even had his holiday garments made in that earlier fashion, and his wife and Lord Drinian and the whole court likewise, so that when Caspian looked around the table he could almost imagine his predecessors sat there, raising their glasses to him as he bade everyone enjoy the season's festivities. In his heart he wished that Edmund were there to celebrate with him.


	42. All Things in Their Season

For flourish who wanted Narnia gen, "brand new day."

**All Things in Their Season**

The wind blew cold from the west, but Lucy was determined to go out on this first day of a brand new spring and see the changes winter had wrought. She convinced Mr Tumnus to go with her, and they wrapped up warmly.

A few grasses, bleached by frost and sun, still nodded in the breeze as they wandered the gardens of Cair Paravel together, hand in hand.

"The flowers will come soon," said Lucy, pointing to the almost-imperceptible swellings on the branch of a young apple tree.

"And then the leaves, and then the fruit," Mr Tumnus said happily.


	43. Daydream

For angela_snape who wanted Caspian/Edmund, tea.

**Daydream**

Edmund imagined himself and Caspian as just two young men in England. They'd share a flat -- one with two bedrooms, for appearance's sake -- have jobs in the city, go out for a pint on Friday nights. He might make tea for them in the mornings (he liked Darjeeling, but he fancied Caspian would prefer Earl Grey), spread marmalade thickly on crisp toast, brush back the fringe from Caspian's temple to kiss him goodbye for the day.

His shoulder was nudged gently, and Edmund opened his eyes to see Caspian smiling at him in the sunlight on the _Dawn Treader_'s deck.


End file.
